FM19 Rescue
by Miz Em
Summary: Granger Clan Saga. The Grangers rescue Brandon's sons. Missing scene from my previous fic Thanksgiving


**A/N:**

Granger Clan Saga.

Zubenschamali talked (coerced! ;-) me into writing the rescue, because she loves action scenes. With all that testosterone, I could see her point. So here's my shot at action. 

Word of warning, I fully realize that these actions are as illegal as it gets. But even after some thought, I decided to go with it as it was the most thrilling. I personally think that Colby would probably not opt for this unless his back was against the wall. But who's to say his back wasn't against the wall here?

Oh, by the way, I don't know that much about guns either... rolleyes Hey, it's my universe. This is how it all works in my universe. :-)

This story fits between the last two sections of "Thanksgiving.  
--

"You should all eat first," Hannah's soft voice trembled.

"Mama, I don't think..." Brandon began to say, as his father consoled his mother.

"That's a great idea, Mrs. G," Rafe cut in, "We'll need to be in and out of Mexico as quickly as we can. Might as well eat now."

"We'll need the energy," Cameron said as he gathered the papers back into the packet.

They made short work of dinner, and Cameron spread the papers out on the dining table once it had been cleared.

As soon as he got done with dinner, Colby left, muttering something about some phone calls he had to make.

Justin studied the street map and Rafe muttered to himself over the blueprint to the building where Kendra and the twins were being held. Tyler scanned through the satellite images, discussing them with Rafe as they compared the images to the blueprints.

Cameron made several calls, all in a language that Brandon didn't understand. It might even have been several languages for all he knew. He'd always thought the triplets had been close. It shocked him to the core to discover this hidden side of Cameron tonight.

He looked up to see his father back from making his calls, quietly watching Cameron with an indecipherable expression on his face.

"Erin, I need you to run home and get some money out of the safe. Get the three packets I showed you for emergencies," Cameron said quietly, when he finally got off the phone. "Keeley, would you mind going with her? I don't want her alone when she brings that money back."

"Just how much money are you talking about, Cam?" Keeley raised an eyebrow. She kissed Bethany and settled her into Hannah's arms.

Cameron looked at her, "Enough to finance this operation."

That silenced Keeley.

"Meet us at the private airstrip in Lancaster."

Brandon understood Keeley's shock. The idea that Cameron would have that kind of money in a safe at home shook him. He glanced at Erin. Her eyes were huge with worry, but nevertheless, she was calm and steady. It gave him a new respect for his sister-in-law to be. That Cameron trusted Erin enough to tell her about his past, and trusted her with the contents of his safe, spoke volumes about the woman his brother was about to marry. He saw Keeley check the gun in her holster and follow Erin out the door.

"They're being held in a small town called La Tinaja, in the state of Jalisco. The largest city is Guadalajara. We could fly into Guadalajara and rent a car. But that would draw attention to us," Justin pointed to the map as he spoke.

Tyler looked at Cameron, "I heard you saying something about landing strips in the La Tinaja area. Get anything usable?"

Brandon looked at Tyler in surprise, he hadn't realized Tyler spoke Spanish. Was he the only one who didn't?

Cameron nodded, "Yes, and I also got someone who will fly us in and out. But if we don't get back to the plane before sunrise, he's leaving without us."

"Two to three hour flight in. How quickly can we get weapons?" Rafe asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to find the contact when I get there. It'll be close."

Silence greeted that statement.

Rafe nodded, "I'll get my throwing knives out of the car. I don't want to be unarmed."

"I take it Erin will be bringing your weapon?" All eyes turned to Colby. He had been quiet throughout the conversation.

Cameron met his eyes without flinching, "Yes."

"Personal guns, at least?" Justin broke into the silence.

"I think that would be wise," Colby said quietly. "Rafe, what have you got on the building?"

"Your friends are thorough," Rafe murmured to Cameron. "They've provided satellite images over the last 24 hours showing which rooms are being used. Based on our comparisons between the images and the blueprints, it looks like the targets are being held here and the guards are stationed here and here." He tapped at the blueprint as he spoke.

"They'll more than likely have guards in the room with them," Tyler put in.

"And according to the blueprints, it looks like there's running water and facilities," Rafe murmured.

"How are we getting around when we get there?" Justin asked. He'd finally found the landing strip on the map.

"I think I can help there," Rafe left the room to make the call privately.

"I'm going to help your mother set up the cribs," Colby murmured.

"Dad," Cameron said hesitantly.

Colby stopped and looked at him.

"Dad, this isn't a sanctioned operation..." Cameron faltered. For the first time that night, he was unsure. He'd done many things that treaded the fine line between legal and not, but he'd never had the lives of his family in his hands. As far as he knew, his father had never stepped over the line, nor had his brother and brother-in-law. And things were also different for him now. He had Erin to think about.

Colby smiled sadly, "I know." He turned to head up the stairs.

"I'll help you with the cribs," Justin followed him.

"I should probably help them," Brandon said morosely, "Except that I'm hopeless with putting furniture together."

"Brand, you don't have to go," Cameron said gently, "We can bring them back."

"I have to go. If we were the ones who were kidnapped, nothing would stop Dad. It's not stopping him now. Cam, he's over sixty." Brandon got up to pace restlessly around the room. "I'm the twins' father, I have to go. I can handle a gun well enough, and I've kept up with the jiujitsu. I won't be completely helpless."

Cameron looked over to Tyler for help, but he only shrugged. Then he curled his lip.

"What?" Cameron asked warily. It'd been a painful night for him, as he slowly stripped away the facade that he'd so carefully built over the years.

"CIA. For crying out loud. Why the CIA? Why not the FBI?" Tyler's injured expression was priceless.

Cameron laughed, and felt some of the tension easing from his shoulders. The recriminations he'd expected never came. "I had to make my own mark, Ty. I'd have been in Dad's shadow, heck, yours too, if I'd gone to the FBI."

"I understand," Tyler said quietly. "But it must have been lonely."

Cameron swallowed a lump in his throat. It had been very lonely. "Well, it's over now."

"I've got a couple of jeeps," Rafe said, coming back in. "They'll be waiting at the landing strip at La Tinaja. We're to leave the money in the jeeps when we're done." He smiled faintly when Cameron nodded. "When this is over with, I'd like you to handle my finances. You seem to have the Midas touch." He looked up when Colby and Justin came back down the stairs. "Should I take Verity home?"

Colby shook his head, "They're going to stay here tonight."

Rafe nodded, "Alright, I'll get my knives and we can go."

-----

They settled into the minivan for the ride to Lancaster with Justin at the wheel. Erin or Keeley would be driving it back. Tyler looked curiously at his father. "What did Interpol say, Dad?"

For a moment, Tyler thought he wouldn't answer, then Colby said, almost bitterly, "They told me to work through the FBI Legat office in Guadalajara."

Tyler was silent. Even within the US, the FBI's policy was to only look for the kidnapper. The Legat offices had to work through local law enforcement. Given the relationship with the Mexican government, there would be little to no cooperation. The irony of the situation hadn't escaped Tyler. If it had been a kidnapping in the US, they would have been doing the exact same things, except that they'd be on the right side of the law.

"It's going to work out, Dad," Cameron sounded confident.

Colby looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sure it will, we certainly have the team to make it work. Nonetheless, I would have preferred to use legal means."

They saw Keeley's car as they pulled into the landing strip. Erin handed the packages to Cameron and surprised him by pulling him in for a kiss. "Be careful. Come back in one piece," she whispered fiercely. She and Keeley would be back to pick them up in 24 hours.

"That's some woman you've got there," Tyler murmured. "I'd never have thought her capable of it."

"So, where is this guy? We don't have a very big window of time," Rafe paced restlessly. He was ready for action.

They looked up in relief when they heard the sound of an airplane.

"You're late," Cameron said sharply.

The pilot shrugged, "Traffic on the 405."

Justin and Tyler frowned, but Cameron motioned them in. Everyone was silent on the three hour flight to La Tijana. Time was running out. They had to get Kendra and the twins and get back to the plane before light, or the pilot would leave them behind. Certainly, they had to get them out before the kidnappers realized that Brandon would not be meeting them.

Brandon thought they would never get there, but finally, the pilot landed the plane. To Brandon's amazement, the pilot managed the feat in the dark.

"Where's my money?" the pilot demanded.

"Half now," Cameron said calmly, despite the pilot's obvious anger.

"You know the score. I'm leaving at first light, with or without you," the pilot snarled. "If I get back before first light and you're gone, you're a dead man," Cameron's tone was mild, but the pilot seemed to know that he meant it.

"Over there," Rafe murmured, as he headed for the jeeps. "Gassed up and ready to go. And how about that, we have communications." He was pleased as he handed out the earpieces and microphones to everyone.

They headed into town, to a cantina where Cameron was to meet his contact for the guns. He and Justin would go in and guzzle down a few beers, spread some money around, while the others kept watch outside. They would then stay hidden but follow Cameron and Justin to collect the guns.

"Save me some beer," Tyler murmured to Cameron as he melted into the shadows.

"Follow my lead," Cameron whispered to Justin.

Justin swallowed a laugh as Cameron swayed and staggered his way into the cantina.

"_Cerveza_!" Cameron shouted, pointing and laughing as he stumbled into tables and chairs on his way in.

"Here goes nothing," Justin muttered as he tried to do the same. "_Cerveza_ for everybody!" he laughed and pointed at Cameron as he slid drunkenly into a chair. He spluttered on his beer at the scowl that Cameron directed his way, spilling some of it down his shirt. "Whee!" he shouted as he sprayed his beer around, and got some on Cameron.

"Good thing the place is almost empty," Rafe muttered to Colby. He looked at the older man and was relieved to see amusement on his face.

"_Querida_," Cameron leered at the waitress, "How about a party tonight?"

She laughed and pushed him away.

"_Americano_," he said proudly, "Bachelor party. You got a friend? Everybody party."

"_Si_, I have a friend," she seemed interested now.

"How much?"

"How much you got?"

"Enough," Cameron lurched into her arms and staggered out the door with her. Justin did his best to follow them, trailing beer behind him.

"What the hell is Cam doing?" Tyler fumed, "This is not the time to be hitting on a waitress."

"Easy," Colby said quietly, "I think he just bought our artillery. Let's go."

It wasn't hard for the four men to follow them, as Cameron and Justin flanked the waitress, singing at the top of their voices as they stumbled to their destination. Just two more drunk Americans partying with a working girl.

But Cameron got down to business the moment the door shut behind him. "I need six submachine guns. Do you have any MACs or Uzis? And automatic pistols. M1911 Colt Automatic pistols if you have them. Plus ammo, for all of it."

She nodded, pulling out the guns and ammo that he asked for.

Cameron handed her a wad of cash, "A little extra for your mother. Thanks, _querida_."

"It must be important, for you to come back," she said shrewdly, "Good luck."

"You never saw me," Cameron said, as pulled off his beer drenched shirt and changed into a black shirt she handed him. Justin did the same.

She laughed, "I never do, you heartbreaker, you."

He grinned as they left.

"Nice," Rafe murmured, his hands almost caressing the guns as he checked them out.

"Let's go. We don't have a lot of time." Tyler was already running back to the Jeeps.

While Rafe and Cameron drove the two jeeps, Brandon stared at the submachine gun he held with disbelief. He could handle the pistol. He hoped. But this submachine gun... he swallowed.

"Don't use it if you're not comfortable with it," Colby said quietly. "Here's a couple of extra clips for the pistol. Just give the submachine gun to Rafe."

"I think... Yes, I think I'll do that."

Colby squeezed his shoulder in encouragement.

The two jeeps finally turned off into a small clearing behind some small bushes. They would be hiking the rest of the way.

"Recon," Rafe murmured as they got to the perimeter of the compound. Tyler nodded and he headed in one direction as Rafe headed to the other.

"It doesn't look like anything's changed from the satellite images," Rafe murmured quietly when they got back.

Colby nodded, "Alright, we'll split up. Tyler, Justin, go with Cameron, head to the back. Rafe, Brandon and I will take out the guys out front. Then move in and meet in the room where they're holding them." He saw four sharp nods of assent, and a more hesitant one from Brandon, and they broke up as assigned.

Rafe led the way. Colby murmured to Brandon as he followed Rafe, "Stay behind me, son."

Brandon was startled as Rafe took out two men before he himself realized they were there. Then barely controlled his gasp as his father took out a third who snuck up behind Rafe. Suddenly, they were in the clear.

"All clear," Rafe murmured into his mike.

Colby smiled with satisfaction when Cameron also responded with an all clear. They moved in.

As they closed in on their target, they heard voices.

"Brandon's father isn't going to let him fall for something as stupid as meeting you," a woman was saying defiantly.

Colby could just make her out, she had two small boys behind her. That had to be Kendra.

A man laughed, "Think he'll run to Daddy, do you? And what's Daddy going to do? He has no jurisdiction here. That's why we picked Mexico. He'll be here, and he'll have the ransom with him."

"I have a bead on him," Rafe murmured. "Want me to take the shot?"

"No, not in front of the children. He'll leave sometime."

Just then a commotion sounded in the back, and the man ran out to see what it was.

"Damn," Rafe cursed, "Reinforcements."

"Get the kids, we'll head out the front," Colby ordered tersely.

"We've got this covered," Colby heard Cameron say, then there was sound of automatic gunfire.

Kendra's eyes were wide with relief at seeing Brandon, "Go with Daddy, Quinn. Quade, go with Grandpa. Do what they say, okay? Mama loves you."

Colby raised an eyebrow and Kendra shrugged, "I've seen pictures of you. Brandon had pictures of both of you all over his studio in Paris."

"Come on, let's go, I'll cover you," Rafe itched to leave. The commotion and gunfire had stopped, and he didn't like the silence any better.

Colby picked Quade up, "Keep their heads down under your shoulder, Brandon. Kendra, stay close. Stay to the shadows but keep moving towards the jeeps."

Brandon nodded. He looked like he was starting to get it together, now that he had his son in his arms.

"Go." Rafe melted away as he saw several men head towards the building. As Colby, Brandon and Kendra made it to the shadows, Rafe took one of the men out. He grunted in pain as one of them caught him under the collarbone with the butt of the gun. But he made them regret it.

"We're right behind you," he heard Cameron over the earpiece, then they were all running towards the jeeps.

"Hurry," Brandon said anxiously, his body hunched protectively around his son.

Rafe took off like bat out of hell once Colby and Brandon were in his jeep with the twins. Kendra got in the back of the other jeep. They were almost to the landing strip when everyone heard shots fired.

"Damn," Tyler snarled when he realized that a bullet had found a target in Kendra.

Cameron was grim, "How bad is it?"

"She's dead," Tyler bit the words out tersely. Then regretted it when he heard Brandon's sharp intake of breath. He'd forgotten the mikes were still live.

"I'm returning fire," Justin said calmly.

Rafe stepped on it, anxious to get the twins on the plane. Colby and Brandon spilled out of the jeeps with their burdens and shoved themselves into the plane as quickly as possible. Rafe stepped on it again as he headed back to help.

"What the hell are you doing?" Colby snarled as the pilot started up the engine.

"Getting the hell out of Dodge, what do you think?" the pilot snarled back.

Colby grabbbed him by the neck, "We wait till they all get back. Do I make myself clear?"

The pilot looked like he was about to argue, then changed his mind sullenly when Colby narrowed his eyes.

"Strap the boys in, son. I have to keep an eye on Mr. Loyalty here."

The sounds of gunfire stopped.

Both of them peered out the windows of the plane anxiously. Brandon could have cheered when he saw his brothers, brother-in-law, and Rafe running towards the plane.

"Start the engine now."

The four men swung themselves into the plane.

"Go!" Cameron ordered. It would be light soon.

Brandon stared at them with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," Justin said softly.

"Want Mama," Quade whimpered. Colby frowned when that started Quinn whimpering too.

"Mama had to stay behind, Quade," he said firmly. "You have to stay with your Daddy now." He rocked Quade as both boys began to cry. Colby was relieved when Brandon began to do the same with Quinn.

The boys finally quieted, and Colby leaned wearily back in his seat. His eyes shot open, then he relaxed when he realized it was Cameron.

"Here, use my jacket as a pillow, Dad. It'll be more comfortable."

Colby smiled his thanks and fell asleep with Quade asleep in his arms.

The triplets looked at each other, anxiety in their eyes. They settled back in their own seats, lost in their own worries over their father.

-----

Erin and Keeley were waiting at the landing strip in Lancaster. The plane only stayed long enough to drop them off and it was gone again.

Brandon heaved a sigh of relief when they were finally on their way back to his parents home. He was never so happy to pull in that driveway.

The women were waiting anxiously and bundled the twins upstairs to be cleaned up and cosseted the moment they got there. The men sprawled wearily wherever they collapsed when they got in the house.

"If you guys don't mind coming back for dinner later, we could have a real Thanksgiving dinner. I've always had a lot to be thankful for, but never more than I have now," Brandon said quietly.

Cameron smiled, "It sounds good to me. I'll bring the wine."

Tyler smirked, "Giselle will bring the dessert."

Justin rolled his eyes, "I can tell you right now that's not going to work for very long after you're married, Tyler. They have ways to make you do what they want."

"That's my girl," Colby said, laughing.

"Um, I'll bring potato salad or something," Rafe murmured in embarrassment. "I can't cook."

"Don't forget the soda," Colby said in amusement.

Rafe grinned, "I won't. I don't want Mrs. G to be disappointed." He crawled up. "I'm going to go. I need some sleep."

"Going already?" Hannah said anxiously as she came down the stairs. "Verity's still helping with Quinn."

"I have to go, Mrs. G," Rafe kissed Hannah affectionately on her cheek, "Or I'll fall asleep on the floor."

"Hands off my woman," Colby growled.

Snickering now, Rafe waved and headed out the door. And before long everyone except Brandon and the twins left.

In the room he had shared with his brothers growing up, Brandon sat next to his sleeping sons. His gentle hand reached to sooth a restless Quade, and he smiled as Quade responded by settling down. A soft sigh escaped him, he wasn't sure how well he would handle this particular upheaval in his life. In the space of a few hours, the twins had stolen his heart. Perhaps blood truly was thicker than water. He only hoped that he would prove to be as good a father to them as his own had always been to him.


End file.
